zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Umarak
Umarak jest jednym z głównych antagonistów 2 generacji Lego Bionicle. To starożytny myśliwy zrodzony z cienia na wyspie Okoto, którego jedynym celem było upolowanie Istot Żywiołów, aby wyssać z nich moce. Został także wynajęty przez Makutę do zdobycia Maski Kontroli. Biografia Łowca Według legend, Umarak powstał w tym samym momencie, co Okoto i mityczne Istoty Żywiołów. Starożytni Obrońcy nadali mu jego imię, oznaczające w języku Okotan "Łowca z cienia". Wraz ze swoją armią Mrocznych Pułapek wyruszył na łowcy, by odnaleźć Istoty, uwięzić je w mroku i wyssać ich Moce Żywiołów. Po wielu tysiącach lat, na krótko po przybyciu Toa na Okoto i przebudzeniu Ekimu, były Twórca Masek Makuta skontaktował się z Umarakiem i zażądał odzyskania Maski Kontroli, utraconej przed laty po walce z Ekimu. Wyruszając na misję zdobycia artefaktu, Umarak nieświadomie zainicjował sekwencję wydarzeń, mającą na celu odtworzenie Zakazanej Maski i otwarcie wrót do Królestwo Cieni, w którym został uwięziony Makuta po jego starciu z bratem. Ostatecznie, jedna z Mrocznych Pułapek Umaraka schwytała Uxara w Regionie Dżungli, a wtedy łowca połączył się z Istotą i doznał wizji, która pokazała mu lokalizację Maski Kontroli, ukrytej w tajemniczym labiryncie. Nim zdążył poznać dokładne miejsce położenia maski Makuty, zjawił się Toa Lewa, który przerwał połączenie i stanął z myśliwym do walki. Po krótkim pojedynku Umarak wycofał się, przedtem zwiastując Zjednoczycielowi Dżungli nadejście mroku. Makuta skontaktował się później z Umarakiem i powiedział mu, że do zdobycia Maski potrzebna jest Istota Żywiołu. Polecił myśliwemu, aby odnalazł najsłabszą więź pomiędzy Toa a stworzeniem. Umarak zastawił niedługo potem pułapkę na Zjednoczycieli i Istoty w Regionie Dżungli, nasyłając na drużynę Mroczne Zjawy. W trakcie walki zauważył brak jedności między Pohatu a Ketarem, po czym wycofał się w cienie. Gdy drużyna dotarła na wyspę, na której znajdował się Labirynt Kontroli, Umarak szedł ich tropem, wiedziony przez Makutę. Po tym, jak wszyscy bohaterowie poza Pohatu połączyli się z Istotami, aby otworzyć wejście do komnaty z Maską Kontroli, łowca przypuścił atak na Toa Kamienia i połączył się z jego Istotą. Użył mocy Kamienia przeciwko Zjednoczycielowi, pokonując go, a następnie zszedł do komnaty. Nasłał na Toa Mroczne Pułapki, unieruchamiając ich i wykradł maskę. Kiedy opuszczał labirynt, Pohatu stanął z nim do walki na skraju klifu. Ketar oparł się więzi z łowcą i przerwał połączenie, przez co Umarak wypuścił maskę, a kiedy Pohatu ruszył, by ją zdobyć, łowca zrzucił Istotę z urwiska, zmuszając Toa do uratowania jej. Sam zabrał artefakt i zniknął w cieniu, nim pozostali Toa zdążyli nadciągnąć z pomocą. Dostarczywszy Maskę Kontroli Makucie, Umarak nie chciał ulec woli brata Ekimu, nie zgadzając się na bycie jego sługą. Makuta zmusił jednak myśliwego do założenia maski, a wtedy jej moc przejęła nad nim kontrolę i zmutowała jego ciało, przemieniając go w całkowicie podległemu Makucie Umaraka Niszczyciela. Niszczyciel Jako Niszczyciel, Umarak powołał do życia na rozkaz Makuty Hordę Cienia, składającą się z trzech typów Bestii Żywiołów powstałych z Mrocznych Pułapek. Jego następnym celem stało się odzyskanie sześciu fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, rozrzuconych po całym Okoto. Aby odwrócić uwagę Toa od jego planu, wysłał Bestie Żywiołów do zaatakowania Miasta Twórców Masek, do którego Obrony stanęli Zjednoczyciele i Istoty Żywiołów. Kiedy Niszczyciel odnalazł ostatni odłamek maski w Regionie Ognia, został zaatakowany przez Agila, nie udało mu się jednak unicestwić Istoty Światła, która szybko potem odleciała. Następnie udał się do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, gdzie miał dokonać wskrzeszenia Makuty. Używając fragmentów Zakazanej Maski, rozpoczął tworzenie Czarnego Wulkanu, na którego szczycie miały znajdować się wrota do Królestwa Cieni. Niespodziewanie, został zaatakowany przez Toa i Ekimu, przyzwał więc Bestie Żywiołów, które zaczęły toczyć bój z bohaterami i oddalił się w miejsce przeprowadzenia rytuału. Dotarłszy na szczyt mrocznej góry, Umarak użył fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy do otwarcia wrót do Królestwa. Nim zdołał przeprowadzić rytuał do końca, do walki z nim stanęli Toa. Zjednoczyciele szybko jednak odkryli, że otaczające ich cienie odcięły ich od żywiołów Okoto, a ponadto wzmocniły samego Umaraka, który uwięził bohaterów w mrocznej pułapce. Niedługo później na miejsce przybył Ekimu, który połączył się z Agilem, co wyzwoliło oślepiający blask Światła. Uwolnił on Toa i osłabił Niszczyciela, lecz atak Twórcy Masek napełnił Umaraka żywiołem Światła, tym samym obdarowując go ostatnią mocą, której potrzebował, by wreszcie otworzyć wrota do Królestwa Cieni i uwolnić swojego pana. Gali próbowała przeszkodzić Umarakowi i rzuciła się na odłamki Zakazanej Maski, zabierając jeden z nich, niespodziewanie została jednakże pochłonięta przez portal, Pozostali Toa ruszyli do walki z Niszczycielem, mimo iż ten, nawet osłabiony, siłą znacznie przewyższał Toa. Jednak, ponieważ został napromieniowany Światłem, będącym ostatnim elementem potrzebnym do całkowitego otwarcia wrót Królestwa, duch Makuty pochłonął wtedy ciało oraz maskę Umaraka i zaczął wydostawać się na wolność, uśmiercając tym samym swojego sługusa. Osobowość Umarak jest tak starożytny jak sama wyspa Okoto, połączona z pierwotną siłą ciemności. Bardzo cierpliwy, taktyczny i pomysłowy Umarak był w stanie długo czekać, wykorzystując słabość otaczających go przeciwników. Łowca Cieni był bezwzględny i nie okazywał współczucia ani troski o nikogo oprócz siebie, dlatego był gotów poświęcić pokojowe zwierzęta, takie jak Istoty Żywiołów, dla władzy. Jego wielką wadą była arogancja, wierząc, że jego intelekt i przebiegłość przewyższają wszystkich, nawet Makutę. Po transformacji Umarak został obalony przez Makutę, jednocześnie zachowując zmysły, lecz widząc Makutę jako swojego niekwestionowanego pana. Galeria Plik:BJTO-Umarak enters the vault.png|Umarak w serialu po połączeniu z Ketarem Plik:71310 Set Combination with Uxar.png|Umarak jako zestaw połączony z Uxarem Plik:JTO Umarak the Hunter.jpg|Umarak w serialu Bionicle: The Journey to One Plik:BJTO-Umarak wields Bone Hunter Bow.png|Umarak ze swoim łukiem Plik:BJTO-Umarak the Destroyer.png|Umarak Niszczyciel w serialu Plik:Umarak The Hunter by Matt Batteker.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Umaraka Łowcy en:Umarak Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bionicle Kategoria:LEGO Kategoria:Sztuczna inteligencja Kategoria:Mroczne formy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Piorący mózgi Kategoria:Słudzy Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Ze spranym mózgiem Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Najemnicy Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Porywacze Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Strategiczni Kategoria:Zło z przeszłości Kategoria:Szpiedzy Kategoria:Profanatorzy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Truciciele Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Przywoływacze Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Medium Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Samoświadomi Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Hegemoni Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Mechanicznie zmodyfikowani